


Te(n)são

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Havia sempre um certo tipo de tensão sobre suas cabeças quando se encontravam, por isso Kaiba e Jounouchi estavam sempre discutindo. Entretanto, percebeu o CEO, a agressividade não era o único sentimento que os atraía um para o outro.





	Te(n)são

Eles estavam brigando outra vez — Jounouchi reclamava sobre Kaiba tê-lo subestimado em seu duelo contra Marik, sobre o CEO ter quebrado a cara ao ver que o loiro venceria, isto é, se não tivesse caído desacordado antes de proclamar o ataque.

Kaiba o olhava com desinteresse, nenhuma daquelas palavras chegaria perto de atingi-lo tanto quanto sua segunda derrota para Yugi. Era o cúmulo que ele tivesse perdido em seu próprio torneio e que, como se isso não bastasse, tivesse que ouvir as irritantes bobagens de Jounouchi que se achou no direito de vir perturbá-lo em sua cabine no dirigível.

— É tão difícil para você admitir que estava errado sobre mim, Kaiba? — provocou Jounouchi fazendo o CEO tirar seus olhos da tela do computador e virar sua cadeira giratória para encará-lo.

— Sobre o que eu estava errado,  _bonkotsu?_  — Kaiba provocou de volta. — Pelo o que vejo continua sendo um grande imbecil que depende da sorte para resolver os estúpidos dilemas de sua vida miserável, logo não há motivo algum para eu admitir um erro que com certeza não cometi.

Jounouchi cerrou os punhos e uma familiar satisfação preencheu o peito de Kaiba quase fazendo-o esquecer da recente humilhação pela qual passou. Pensar que alguém como Jounouchi tinha esse poder era preocupante, ainda assim, não é de hoje essa percepção de Kaiba sobre suas interações hostis com Jounouchi terminando-lhe sendo mais prazerosas do que qualquer outra coisa. Era como se a tensão acumulada em sua mente e corpo se esvaísse um pouco mais cada vez que ele trocasse farpas com o outro à sua frente.

E por falar no  _outro…_ o rosto de Jounouchi agora atingia um ligeiro tom vermelho-raivoso. Aparentemente ele também precisava extravasar sua tensão e faria isso dizendo mais bobagens a Kaiba que, naquela noite, encontrava-se com uma estranha paciência para tal coisa.

Kaiba esperou alguns segundos, queria que Jounouchi explodisse só para ter a oportunidade de obter uma desculpa para expulsá-lo de seus torneios e de qualquer coisa relacionada a ele próprio para sempre.

E esse pensamento o levou a outro:  _ele, o poderoso Kaiba Seto, precisava de uma desculpa para afastar Jounouchi?_

Se Kaiba fosse honesto consigo mesmo admitiria que não era seu  _verdadeiro_  desejo manter Jounouchi longe, pelo contrário, se Kaiba fosse honesto consigo mesmo perceberia que na verdade  _queria_  Jounouchi por perto. Provocá-lo era tentador, observar seu peito estufando de ódio era impagável, sentir o ar sendo expelido com ira de sua boca — exatamente como agora, quando Jounouchi o agarrava pela gola da blusa e o fazia olhar em seus olhos castanhos — era…

Kaiba interrompeu seus pensamentos, eles pareciam ser dotados de perversões e desejos ocultos, algo que ultrapassava as tão vigiadas fronteiras de sua zona de conforto.

— E eu não estou errado em dizer que você é a porra de um perdedor! — Jounouchi praticamente cuspiu aquelas palavras em sua face, estava o desafiando a revidar, era sempre assim. —  _Riquinho_  de merda! Eu odeio você!

E então ele empurrou Kaiba de volta contra a cadeira giratória. O CEO sentiu um leve incômodo pelo aperto que a gola de sua blusa causou em seu pescoço quando era segurada com firmeza pelas mãos de Jounouchi. Entretanto essa sensação não era nada quando comparada à excitação que corria queimando por suas veias.

Ele observou enquanto Jounouchi se afastava em direção à porta. Kaiba não queria que ele fosse embora, sentia a urgência incontrolável de continuar com aquela briga por mais infantil que tal ato lhe parecesse no momento.

— Isso mesmo, Jounouchi — Kaiba começou a dizer levantando-se —, volte para o seu bando de imbecis…

O outro virou-se com rapidez e seu punho veio em direção ao rosto de Kaiba que impediu o soco de ser realizado com a força de uma única mão. Mas então o outro punho de Jounouchi foi de encontro à sua costela fazendo-o dobrar-se de dor.

— E-ei, você está bem? — Jounouchi inacreditavelmente perguntou e Kaiba riu. — Me desculpe, você me tira do sério.

Mas que diabos? Ele o agrediu, em seguida queria saber se ele estava bem e agora lhe pedia desculpas!

Kaiba ergueu a cabeça e deu de cara com dois olhos castanhos e ligeiramente preocupados se aproximando.

— Foi você que começou! — defendeu-se Jounouchi antes que Kaiba pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

— Não, não foi, mas sou eu que vou terminar! — protestou Kaiba antes de partir para cima de Jounouchi derrubando-o no chão e jogando seu corpo sobre o dele. — E se quer saber, eu estou ótimo!

— Ah, é mesmo, é? — Um sorriso instigante apareceu no rosto de Jounouchi, tão perto do de Kaiba que a impressão era de que a atmosfera sofreria um grande impacto se os dois colidissem com aquela agressividade que ilustrava suas expressões faciais. — Não sabia que um mauricinho feito você gostava de sujar as mãos.

É claro que ele gostava, as coisas que ele queria fazer com Jounouchi eram  _sujas_ _._  E de onde veio tudo aquilo? Kaiba não poderia explicar, a tensão de Jounouchi inevitavelmente atraía a sua, apenas isso.

— Então você me odeia, huh? — Kaiba disse, seus lábios a um dedo de distância dos de Jounouchi. — Eu sinto o mesmo por você, Jounouchi.

— Que bom que concordamos em algo, não é? — Jounouchi falava quase como que num sussurro, seus olhos jamais deixando de serem desafiadores, era como se eles implorassem para Kaiba tomar logo uma atitude. — Então, Kaiba, o que pretende fazer agora? Vai sair de cima de mim ou… agrada a você ficar nessa posição? Sabe, eu posso sentir o seu pau e não é tão grande quanto pensei, não é à toa que você parece sempre estar tentando compensar alguma coisa com todos esses torneios.

— Você tem pensado muito sobre isso então? Isso explica muita coisa — disse o CEO com satisfação. — Você me procura muitas vezes, me provoca muitas vezes… — Kaiba posicionou uma de suas mãos sobre a protuberância nas calças de Jounouchi. — Hm, você também não é grande coisa.

— Você acha? Eu aposto que gostaria de experimentar. — O loiro nem sequer piscava ao falar, era hipnotizante. — Seria interessante, o  _riquinho_  em volta de mim, gritando o meu nome… — Os lábios rosados de Jounouchi chegaram perto de seu ouvido, Kaiba pôde sentir os cabelos dele encostando em sua têmpora e em sua bochecha. —  _Oh… Jounouchi… por favor… mais rápido…_

Jounouchi riu do mesmo modo que fazia quando jogava alguma de suas piadas idiotas no ar.

— Você é ridículo! — exclamou o jovem empresário, seu corpo não parecia protestar no entanto.

— E você ainda está em cima de mim, não preferiria estar embaixo?

Kaiba rapidamente visualizou a imagem. Por que  _ele_  deixaria  _Jounouchi_  meter aquele pênis medíocre na sua bunda? Ainda assim a ideia lhe apetecia — uma nova forma de aliviar a tensão talvez, mais prazerosa do que aquelas brigas infantis e estúpidas.

— Vamos ver então o que você consegue fazer com essa  _coisa_  — provocou Kaiba pressionando a ereção de Jounouchi sobre o tecido e sorrindo ao ver que causara o efeito desejado.

_______________________________

Como a discussão sobre um duelo terminara com seu corpo sendo empurrado em cima de sua mesa? Com Jounouchi entrando e saindo dele, o provocando diminuindo e depois aumentando o ritmo…

Jounouchi parecia decepcionado por Kaiba não estar gritando o nome dele como gostaria e o CEO divertia-se com isso quase tanto quanto aproveitava a onda de prazer que inundava seu corpo cada vez que sua próstata era atingida.

Kaiba não daria esse gosto a ele, com certeza não — nem que precisasse morder a sua língua ou os seus lábios para abafar seus grunhidos. Mas então Jounouchi parou de se mover saindo lentamente de dentro dele, seu peito brilhava de suor e Kaiba ficou escandalizado consigo mesmo ao perceber que tinha vontade de lambê-lo.

— Eu quero ouvir sua voz — disse o jovem de cabelos loiros. Kaiba deixou escapar uma risada antes de sentir seus quadris serem apertados pelas mãos ásperas de Jounouchi e seu ânus ser penetrado outra vez com força.

O CEO quase se deixou levar e por um momento teve certeza de que não conseguiria se segurar, não com aqueles movimentos tão agressivos que o faziam ver estrelas. Jounouchi pareceu perceber que ele estava à beira de um colapso e, para continuar com sua contribuição, envolveu seu membro com uma de suas palmas suadas.

— Ah… — Kaiba gemeu antes de jogar sua cabeça para trás, suas madeixas castanhas espalharam-se pela mesa.

— É, assim, deixe a sua voz sair,  _riquinho._

— Pare de… falar,  _bonkotsu!_

O insulto só fez Jounouchi ir mais rápido e mais fundo, causando uma onda de arrepios pelo corpo de Kaiba que tinha a impressão de que seu ventre iria se abrir de dentro para fora de tanto prazer, ele estava tão perto…

— Droga… Kaiba... — gemia Jounouchi. — Eu… realmente odeio você…

— Ainda assim você está… — Kaiba não teve como terminar a frase, pois no exato momento em que Jounouchi gozava dentro dele ele fazia o mesmo em sua mão. Espasmos fizeram ele arranhar a superfície de sua mesa e seus músculos apertarem-se contra Jounouchi mantendo-o no lugar, isto é, até o loiro cair sobre ele ofegante.

A sensação era de aprazimento, ele e Jounouchi haviam finalmente se entregado à tensão sexual que os cobria toda vez que se encontravam. Aquilo era definitivamente melhor do que brigar, ainda assim, Kaiba não poderia dizer que não gostara de unir as duas coisas — discutindo com o outro enquanto o sentia dentro de si e, o CEO tinha certeza, Jounouchi provavelmente tinha a mesma opinião.

 

 

 


End file.
